


Untitled

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filled for a prompt on the 1dkinkmeme:<br/>"louis looses a bet with niall. he has to dress up as a girl, go to the club and get at least one guys number. he meets harry and harry finds out louis secret the hard way. bathroom sex!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"No, Lou, you lost. You know the rules," Niall says when he hears Louis's refusal of wearing the dress Niall had picked out. They made a bet, purely for fun, over who would win at a match of one on one fifa. Louis said that if he won and Niall lost, Niall would have to streak the whole school at uni, which Niall argued how he could get expelled and thrown in to jail for, in which Louis clucked and called Niall chicken. Niall, looking for some far worse punishment for Louis, decided upon Louis's fate of, if he were to win and Louis were to loose, Louis must wear a dress of Niall's choosing and go to a pub and get a guy's number. Louis, at the time, had thought that was no big deal. He was gay and - lets face it - every gay guy had at least cross dressed once or twice.

 

Louis, looking back, should have known that this was a horendous idea.

 

"That is the sluttiest dress I've ever seen, Nialler! If I'm going to be a lady, I'm going to dress like one!" Louis argued, hoping that maybe Niall would get frustrated and call off the whole bet and everyone would just forget about it in a few days. Of course, that did not happen.

 

"That's the point you absolute nutter! How are you suppose to get someone's number if you look like a nun?" Niall said, shoving the dress into Louis's face, "Now get your fabulous arse in this dress before I strangle you, Tommo."

 

And with that, Niall exited the room, leaving Louis to get ready.

 

Louis groaned, stripping down and putting on the thong he had snagged from one of his best mate's, Danielle. If he's going to wear a dress, he can't have his knickers being visible. He had to rearrange his dick a few times so it wasn't hanging out, but once he got it snug to the side, he was all good. The silky fabric felt funny against his cock and he hoped once he put the dress on it wouldn't bother him much.

 

He held the dress up, snug infront of him, head cocked to the side and contemplating if he'd look good in it. It was a dark shade of red, strapless, and extremely short. If he didn't at least get a few numbers from this dress then something would have to be wrong with the blokes at the pub.

 

He slipped the dress on, and with difficulty, started zipping it. He eventually got frustrated and called Niall in the room. Niall opened the door mid sentence of asking, "What the hell do you-" then stopped when he saw Louis in the dress. It wasn't even zipped all the way yet and apparently he looked attractive.

 

"Woe," Niall said, "you look great."

 

Louis giggled, "Help zip me up, mate."

 

Niall nodded and turned Louis to face the mirror and Louis observed himself while Niall zipped up the remaining of the dress. The dress really brought out the curve of Louis's hips and arse, that's for sure. The breast spot was empty, considering Louis only had nipples and no boobs, but it looked good, strangely. The dress also brought out all of Louis's curves and if Louis had a wig and some makeup, he'd looked strangely exactly like a woman - and that kind of scared Louis.

 

"You look good," Niall announced, "you gonna put makeup on too or is that too much?"

 

"Mate, all of this is too much," Louis replied. He wasn't as sure about this as he was when he placed the bet. He was nervous, really nervous. What if something went really wrong? Like someone trying to touch him and ended up noticing he's a guy and beating the shit out of him?

 

"You can do this. Just one number and you can leave," Niall said. One number, he told himself, just one. Thats it. Then he could come home and forget all this ever happened and throw the dress away and never think about this night again.

 

•••••

 

When they get to the pub, Niall disappears into the crowd and Louis is stuck alone, wondering if maybe he should just scribble a random number on his arm and proclaim some good looking bloke danced with him and gave him that and just actually hide in the bathroom for thirty minutes.

 

He decides that maybe he should just go to the bar and see where that takes him because Niall will know if he really got someone's number or not and he did loose fair and square.

 

When he sits at the bar, the bartender smiles, "What can I get you babe?"

 

Louis smiles back, "Give me your favorite," he purrs because he's a natural flirt when it comes to good looking blokes and the bartender is definitely good looking. He's all curly hair and lanky torso and green, smiling eyes and huge dimples and Louis thinks if he was here and not dressed like a bird, he'd take the bartender to the bathroom and show him a good time.

 

The bartender smiles, all dimples and teeth, "Okay," and then goes to make something that Louis is almost positive will get him pretty tipsy and smiles to himself because - cheeky, the bartender wants him drunk.

 

"Here you go," he says and hands Louis the pink drink and Louis smiles, flutters his eyelashes, and says, "Thanks," in his sweetest voice and takes a sip of the drink.

 

"Mmm, this is great," Louis says and makes it sound like his best seductive moan and the bartender's eyes follow his to tongue when it darts out of his mouth to like at his lips.

 

••••••

 

A few pink drinks later and Louis finds out that the bartender's name is Harry and he's from Cheshire and he's pansexual. The last fact makes Louis happy because now if Harry finds out Louis is a boy, he might not care all that much.

 

Louis is right tipsy after a while and okay, he's a bit drunk too. And a drunk Louis is not a good Louis. Drunk Louis likes talking and blabbering and has the habit of saying things that maybe he shouldn't and he has a problem of becoming a slag when he's under the influence of alchohol.

 

"I have something to tell you that maybe you should know," Louis tells Harry. Harry nodds and comes closer so Louis doesn't have to scream over the music for Harry to hear him.

 

"I'm actually a guy," Louis says, giggling a bit. His brain screams for him to shut up and saying he's an idiot because he could have just ruined everything with that little detail but his mouth just keeps talking without permission.

 

"I kind of figured," Harry says, "you look pretty... masculine." He pets Louis's bicep and - okay, he figured. Yep, that's - that's great.

 

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked.

 

Harry giggled and pulled his hand away, covering his mouth, "Dunno. Figured you'd tell me why you're dressed like a girl sooner or later."

 

Louis blushes, but smiles, "Lost a bet."

 

Harry barks a laugh and Louis smiles, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it u-"

 

He's cut off by Harry's lips on his and all he can think is that he'd like to kiss Harry for a long, long time.

 

Harry pulls away and his eyes open slowly, a smile spread wide across his face, "Sorry, just been wanting to do that since you sat down."

 

"Don't apologise," Louis murmurs and pulls Harry in by his neck and kisses him again.

 

Louis slips his tongue in Harry's mouth and Harry moans when his tongue intwines with Louis's. Harry's pulling away all of a sudden saying, "Be right back, don't move," and pecks Louis's lips. Louis watches as Harry goes up to a bloke with tan skin and feather, jet black hair and it looks like Harry's pleading and the bloke turns to look at Louis and then Louis can tell that he says, "you owe me," and then Harry's jumping over the counter and walking over to Louis, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the employee bathroom and Louis doesn't think - just acts.

 

Once the doors closed, he shoves Harry roughly against it, hand going to the door knob and locking it, then attatching his lips to Harry's. Harry moans and reaches up to grab Louis's hips and pushes Louis back until Louis is propped up onto the sink. He almost falls in, but Harry grabs him and giggles, kissing down his neck.

 

"Never thought a bloke would look so good in a dress," Harry says, breathless, hand sneaking into the bottom of Louis's dress. Harry moans when he feels the thong, "Thong too? Fuck, that's so hot." He slips his hand, the best he can because of the tight dress, into Louis's thong and grips his erection, giving him a few strokes, making Louis whimper into his shoulder.

 

"Wanna take your dress off baby? Make things... easier?" Harry whispers suggestively into Louis's ear and Louis thinks that Harry doesn't - shouldn't - even have to ask.

 

Louis nods and Harry moves back so he can hop off of the sink. He gets down and Harry pushes him around, his pelvis level with the edge of the sink, Harry's hand going to grip his bum. With his lips next to Louis's ear, Harry whispers, "Mmm, not gonna let you strip yourself - it wouldn't be gentlemen like."

 

Louis whimpers when Harry's hand leaves his bum and goes to the zipper of his dress and starts pulling it down, the sound reverbeating off the walls and sounding like a gun fire in the quiet room. Harry moans once the dress is unzipped all the way and pulls it down, past Louis's thighs and then stands back, gazing at Louis's arse.

 

Louis goes to turn around, but Harry grabs him softly, "Stay," he says, "Mmm, bend over a little, yeah?"

 

Louis listens, bending over the sink and poking his bum out. He hears Harry moan behind him and then hears Harry drop to his knees.

 

Harry pushes the thong to the side and admires Louis's hole. The muscles flutter under the feel of the staring and Harry moans, licking from the skin behind Louis's balls, to the tip of his crack. Louis's knees buckle and he moans, having to hold onto the sides of the sink so he doesn't fall. He's done a lot of kinky things, but no one - not one single person - has ever rimmed him.

 

He feels Harry smile and then Harry licks at his hole like he's in a race for licking a giant lollipop and Louis can't take it anymore, because the feel of Harry's tongue is too much but not enough at the same time.

 

He whimpers and pleads, "Harry, fuck me, please, please, fuck me," and he feels like he could cry right now because of how much he needs to come and find release.

 

Harry moans against his hole and then pulls away saying, "Yeah, yeah," and he hears Harry's zip being drawn down and Harry shimmying out of his trousers and pants, can practically hear the slap of Harry's hard cock hit his stomach.

 

"Bend a little more," he says and Louis hears the crinkle of a condom and before he has time wondering where the hell Harry got a condom from, Harry's cock is rubbing inbetween his arse cheeks and he doesn't think, just moans and pushes back, begging, "Pleasepleaseplease."

 

Harry slips the head of his dick in and Louis has to rest his forehead on the wall because Harry's huge and he's loose but doesn't have much prep and his want and need has got him in some trouble.

 

Harry moans once he's burried to the hilt in Louis's arse. Louis is just so tight and good and its been forever since he's had sex with a bloke and he almost forgot how fucking good it feels.

 

"You feel so good, babe," Harry says and Louis moans, trying to adjust. Once he does he turns and faces Harry, "Okay, move," he says and Harry doesn't need to be told twice.

 

He pulls out and slams into Louis, hitting his prostate and then pulls Louis up, flush against his chest and gets his hand around Louis's cock because if he's not going to last long, then neither will Louis and he's going to make sure of that.

 

He slams into Louis repeatedly, hitting his prostate in the process, making Louis a moaning and whimpering mess, and feels Louis tightening around his cock and then Louis is coming, thick white stripes all over the bathroom wall and Harry's hand and the sink and he falls on the sink, worn out and Harry fucks into him - one, two, three times - and then he's coming too, filling the condom up and pulling out.

 

He ties the condom, throws it away and pulls his pants and trousers up and then collapses on the bathroom floor, head falling to rest against the wall and trying to regain his breath.

 

Louis eventually stands up straight and pulls his dress back on, turning to Harry and telling him to zip it and Harry stands, zipping it up and places a kiss to Louis's shoulder. Louis turns to face Harry and kisses his lips then giggles a little, "You know - I was only suppose to get someone's phone number."

 

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis again, finds he quite likes kissing Louis, "You can have that too if you'd like."

 

And, yeah, Louis would like that. He'd quite like that a lot.


End file.
